When Boredom Strikes
by Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan
Summary: A collection of one-shots possibly up to three-shots that is produced while the author is bored. This will be updated sporadically whenever I think of something. Rating may vary.


**Summary:**

We all know that Kaito + Fish isn't such a good combination. But what about KID + fish? DISASTER! A one-shot produced by boredom.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey people! This is my second fic and first ever one-shot. Please still go easy on me. I know that I'm supposed to be working on ADW, but my mind is simply plunnyless right now. I'm really sorry! m(_ _)m This is the only plunny that ever aproached me and it bit me so hard and it wouldn't let go! So I decided to use it. No flames, please! *cowers*

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own the awesome anime known as **Detective Conan**. All belong to awesome author named Gosho Aoyama. The only things I own in this fic are the jewel, the owner (who didn't play much of a part in this anyway), and the story itself.

**Warnings:**

Possible OOCness (not sure if it's considered as that but...)

This is just a result of boredom so I don't think you can expect anything.

Mild swearing

And I can't think of anything else...

* * *

On to the story!

~~~~~(P_^)~~~~~

The **Night's Teardrop** is indeed a magnificent jewel. It is a rare black sapphire with the shape of a tear surrounded protectively by a majestic golden lion. And it has a pretty bloody history too. Apparently, whoever owned it became extremely rich and lucky or something. This made some people desperate enough to even _kill_ for it.

Which is why the famous international thief known as the Kaitou KID is targeting said jewel and is now examining it, currently disguised as the half Brittish, half Japanese, "Holmes Freak", high shool detective, Hakuba Saguru. The real one was given a good dose of sleeping gas, that was released from one of his trusty smoke bombs, and is now sleeping soundly inside a broom closet. Oh, and the thief had also planted another smoke bomb that would go off and dye the detective's hair a lovely shade of purple when he succeeds in getting out.

_Speaking of detectives, Tantei-kun is nowhere in sight. I wonder where he is... Ah well... It's best not to worry about him for now._ The young thief thought.

"Get ready, men! It's just a minute unti KID's appointed time!" came the loud yell of Nakamori-keibu, the inspector in-charge of KID heists. "Damn you KID! I'll definitely catch you this time..." he added to himself. What followed after that was just him displaying a very interesting vocabulary that could very well turn the air around him blue.

"Saguru" rolled his eyes. Nakamori-keibu ALWAYS said that. He looked at "his" pocket watch.

Thirty seconds left...

Fifteen seconds...

The guards were becoming uneasy, not knowing what to expect.

10...

The fans started to count down.

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

He smirked.

1...

He pressed a switch hidden in his left pocket...

0!

and all the lights went off.

"The jewel!" the owner screeched frantically.

"The emergency lights! Someone turn on the emergency lights!" Someone else said.

"Calm down, everyone! This is to be expected." Said Nakamori with a commanding tone.

Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone down on the display case of the target. There was a puff of smoke, and Kaitou KID appeared in his full night regailia, jewel in hand. He gave a booming laugh that clearly said "I win!". "Good evening to you, Nakamori-keibu! Once again, I have acquired my target. Goodbye for now!" he announced. Another puff of smoke, and he vanished, right before the officers caught him in a dog-pile.

~~~~~(P_^)~~~~~

"KID!" came the enraged yell of the real Hakuba Saguru, who had just experienced an instant hair dyeing session. _He must be going for the roof to escape on that showy hang glider of his._ He thought. And he sped off, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving because of his hair colour from the people in the corridor.

~~~~~(P_^)~~~~~

KID ran as fast as he could. Stairs can sometimes be annoying. They slow you down. But then again, you could use that against the ones pursuing you. He put on a burst of speed and soon arrived at the door to the roof top. He opened it, went out, and slammed it shut.

"Yo, KID. I've been waiting for you." Came a familiar child's voice.

He stiffened for a second, but he regained hi composure again quickly.

"Ah, Tantei-kun! I was wondering where you went." He said as he approached the faux child. I was beginning to wo—"

His eyes widened as he now clearly saw the kid's attire. He wasn't wearing his usual dark blue blazer, bow tie and shorts. He was wearing an underwater-themed T-shirt that had a lot of fish in it.

_FISH ALERT! FISH ALERT! MUST GET AWAY! _His brain was telling him. He yelped, and fell on his back. Forget poker face, fear was clearly etched on his face.

~~~~~(P_^)~~~~~

_Roof top... roof top... Here!_ Saguru opened the door and recievde a very unexpected surprise. The Conan kid was standing still, apparently confused. A few feet away was the whimpering KID.

"Oi, KID... What are you—?" the kid took a step closer and the thief's whimpering increased.

"No! Get away from me! Get those... f-finny things away from me!"

Saguru and Conan looked at each other. They didn't know what they should do. They just settled on laughing.


End file.
